


Not Everything Goes as Planned

by imposibledoctor



Series: Itty Bitty Destiel Fics [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, High School, Jock Cas, Jock Castiel, Jock!Cas, M/M, Nerd Dean, nerd!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 15:06:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2552006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imposibledoctor/pseuds/imposibledoctor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>hedwigdelivery: for the fic thingy high school au where dean is a jock and cas is a nerd or maybe the other way around cause that would be funny</p><p>~you better believe I made Dean the nerd~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Everything Goes as Planned

"Oh my god, did you see Cas last night at the game?" Jo said at the lunch table. "He was so hot."

"Jo, I’m trying to read." Dean said, annoyed, and pushed his nose farther into his novel.

"Oh my god. Oh my god, Dean. He’s coming this way." Jo mumbled, barely able to contain her excitement.

"Mind if I sit here?" the football player asked Dean, pointing to the seat next to him.

Dean shook his head lightly and returned to the book trying not to notice the heat radiating between them.

"What are you reading?" Cas continued, trying to make conversation.

Dean lifted up his book to display the title  _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_.

"Oh, man, that one’s my favorite."

"Mine too." Dean smiled, not knowing that football players read Harry Potter.

Cas talked to Jo for a little bit, before Dean finally said what was on his mind. “Why are you here?” He asked, and it came out sounding more rude than he was hoping for. “I mean, it’s fine, but why? You usually sit in the back with the rest of the team and the cheerleaders. Sometimes you even sit with the Student Council group, over there” he pointed to a table to their left, “but never here. Why now?”

"Dean Winchester, I have had the locker next to you for four years. I don’t know why and I don’t know how, considering our last names aren’t even close to each other. But I do know that I’m glad we did. We’re going to graduate in a few months and I realized last night that I don’t have much time left. I like you, Dean. I mean I really like you. I like the way you wear sweaters to school even though you get picked on for it. I like your big stupid glasses. I like the way you read at football games instead of cheering. I like the way you laugh at my jokes that aren’t even funny when I’m trying to talk to you during passing periods. I. Like. You. Dean." 

Dean stared at him, for what seemed like an eternity. “Oh.” He finally whispered. 

"You know what, also, I like the way you ride your bike to school and you wear a helmet because that’s cute as hell. I like the way you stood up for that kid freshman year in English class when people told him that his writing sucked. I like the way you’ve never looked at me like I was more than human because, honestly, I’m sick of that. I like the way you talk Dean, everything that comes out of your mouth makes my head spin. I like-" 

"Cas!" Dean stopped him. "Everyone’s looking at you." 

"Let them." Cas stood up on his seat. "Hey, everyone. I like Dean Winchester, deal with it!" He screamed to the entire lunchroom.

Dean blushed but he couldn’t be happier. 

"Okay." Dean said.

"Okay? Okay what?" Cas asked.

"I like you too. Now what?" 

"Oh. I honestly didn’t expect you to like me back. I didn’t get this far." Cas looked lost for the first time ever.

"Okay, here" Dean wrote down his number and pushed it into Cas’s hands, "call me and we can figure out what comes next." 

 

this one was requested by [hedwigdelivery](http://hedwigdelivery.tumblr.com/)

_[kudos & comments appreciated! feel free to check out my [tumblr ](http://pumpkin-pie-dean.tumblr.com/)as well!]_


End file.
